Les règles de probabilité
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: OS ! A la base, Hermione voulait juste réviser un contrôle important de métamorphose, puis les jumeaux Weasley ont déboulé et c'est parti en cacahuète ! Fremione.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'ai écrit cet OS à la suite d'un rêve qui, vous devez bien vous en douter, ne concernait pas du tout le monde Poudlardien mais plutôt mon monde à moi !**

**Je le trouve très moyen mais je l'aime bien donc j'ai décidé de vous le faire partager malgré tout. Hermione et Fred étaient, de mon point de vue, les plus aptes à remplir ces rôles ( même si James et Lily auraient sans doutes fait l'affaire, après tout ) et puis, comme c'est un de mes couples préférés, je me suis dit qu'en faire une serait une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas un OS lourd de guimauve ( enfin je crois ) et il n'y a pas de déclarations d'amour en vers et en rimes embrassées !**

**En fait, ça se passe en cinquième année, quand les jumeaux Weasley sont encore à Poudlard, et il n'y a pas de Romione ni rien !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

Harry et Ron bavardaient avec philosophie des choses de la vie : les filles, les professeurs et le Quidditch, tout en se baladant avec insouciance dans les couloirs peu remplis. Ils avaient encore un quart d'heure avant que le cours de métamorphose avec la charmante Minerva McGonagall ne débute, et seraient en avance, même à la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient. Ils montèrent encore un escalier de pierre et rejoignirent un attroupement qui s'était formé devant la porte de leur salle de cours. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris : habituellement, les élèves n'arrivaient que cinq minutes avant le cours, et cherchèrent Hermione parmi la foule pour quémander des explications. Ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ils la virent adossée au mur, assise en tailleur sur les dalles inégales, d'innombrables livres et parchemins ouverts autour d'elle qu'elle lisait fébrilement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Harry avec appréhension.

\- Il y a un contrôle noté à la manière des B.U.S.E. et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié ! gémit Hermione.

\- Un test tout de suite ? couina Ron.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. »

Elle empila les parchemins et les fourra dans sa besace, gardant cependant son manuel élémentaire de métamorphose dans la main, dont elle tournait les pages à une allure étourdissante. Dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé, Harry et Ron ouvrirent leur besace respective et en sortirent le même manuel que Hermione mais, à peine eurent-ils commencé leur révision de dernière minute qu'un claquement de langue désapprobateur se fit entendre derrière eux :

« Rangez vos livres immédiatement ! ordonna un voix autoritaire.

\- George, tais-toi ! répliqua Hermione sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Eh ! s'indigna le jeune homme, faussement outré.

\- Non, sérieusement, rangez vos livres, insista Fred. »

Soucieux de se faire bien voir des jumeaux Weasley, tous ceux qui relisaient leur cours rangèrent leur livre dans leur sac.

« Ça compte pour toi aussi, Hermignonne, précisa Fred.

\- Et en quel honneur ? interrogea la jeune fille dans un froncement de sourcils agacé.

\- Si elle vous voit réviser, il n'y aura aucune chance que McGo puisse oublier le contrôle, expliqua George.

\- Alors que si elle ne vous voit pas réviser… continua Fred sans poursuivre, laissant deviner ce qu'il se passerait.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que le professeur McGonagall oublierait un devoir ? rétorqua Hermione avec arrogance.

\- Ça s'appelle un miracle, répondit nonchalamment Fred.

\- Ça s'appelle surtout un événement dont la probabilité avoisine le zéro pointé, asséna Hermione tout en continuant de tourner les pages frénétiquement.

\- Il y a toujours une petite marge d'erreur, affirma George.

\- Madame McGonagall oubliera un contrôle lorsque les Acromentules seront des animaux de compagnie ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu remarqueras que Hagrid y est parvenu, fit remarquer Ron d'une petite voix. »

Un regard noir de Hermione le convainquit de ne plus faire de remarques à l'avenir.

« Ce serait injuste pour les autres si, par ta faute… débuta George.

\- … le contrôle se rappelait au bon souvenir de McGo ! continua Fred.

\- Eh bien je n'interdis pas aux _autres _de réviser ! s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Tu es d'un égoïsme Hermignonne ! s'exclama Fred.

\- Et toi tu es juste chiant, Fredounet, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix, dit soudain George.

\- Elle est impossible à convaincre, affirma Fred. Mise en place du plan B…

\- Dans 3… 2… 1… décompta George.

\- Eh ! Weasley ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! beugla Hermione.

\- Essaie de m'attraper ! la nargua Fred en lui tirant la langue. »

Et Fred continua de s'éloigner, le précieux livre de Hermione fermement coincé sous son bras. Plus vive que l'éclair, Hermione dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers Fred avec un regard menaçant. Malheureusement pour elle, George pointa la sienne dans sa direction et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se cachait derrière Ron, deux baguettes dans la main. Le dilemme qui se présenta à Hermione fut vite résolu. Entre le livre et la baguette, le choix était vite fait. A la vitesse, d'un boulet de canon, Hermione s'élança en direction de Fred qui, le livre précieusement maintenu par ses bras, courut en direction inverse.

« Elle va commettre un homicide très très volontaire si elle rate ne serait-ce qu'une seconde du passionnant cours de métamorphose, fit à juste titre remarquer Ron.

\- T'inquiète, frérot, répondit George avec assurance. La pauvre McGo est clouée au lit avec une forte fièvre.

\- Mais alors pourquoi… ? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

\- Tu verras, sourit malicieusement George. Vous lui rendrez sa baguette, moi, je vais aller me cacher loin, très loin ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Et George fourra la baguette de Hermione dans la main de Harry et partit rapidement.

Hermione, au bord de l'épuisement, peinait de plus en plus à ne pas se laisser distancer par Fred qui, quelques mètres devant elle, semblait au meilleur de sa forme. Elle doutait de pouvoir le rattraper à la loyale. Cependant, avant qu'elle ait pu mettre en place un plan digne du plus sournois des Serpentards, Fred disparut de son champ de vision. Hermione s'arrêta, proprement stupéfaite, et regarda autour d'elle. De part et d'autre du couloir, des dizaines de portes closes. Frustrée jusqu'aux larmes, Hermione s'apprêtait à renoncer, tout en promettant intérieurement à Fred mille et une souffrances, lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sordide. Elle s'avança en direction de la porte entrebâillée et, prudemment, entra à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un placard à balai de taille modeste peuplé principalement d'araignées et d'acariens. Hermione rentra complètement à l'intérieur de la pièce, scrutant autour d'elle pour analyser ce qui avait bien pu faire bouger la porte, lorsque cette dernière se referma. Horrifiée, Hermione se retourna pour se retrouver face à Fred, qui la regardait d'un air moqueur.

« Tu m'as fait peur, crétin ! marmonna Hermione en rougissant.

\- C'était bien le but, avoua Fred, hilare.

\- Troll des cavernes ! l'insulta Hermione, quelque peu énervée. »

Sans prévenir, Fred lâcha le livre et posa ses mains désormais libres sur les épaules de Hermione, la fixant d'un regard des plus sérieux.

« Fred, qu'est-ce que… interrogea Hermione.

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir avec moi à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, samedi prochain… répondit le garçon avec un certain malaise.

\- Je… d'accord, souffla Hermione, intriguée.

\- Et… par ailleurs, si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi, continua Fred. »

Surprise, Hermione releva ses yeux chocolat sur lui, le fixant d'un regard mi-figue mi-raisin, apparemment incertaine de sa sincérité. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus foncé et y trouva la réponse à ce qu'elle cherchait. Son cœur commença à accélérer violemment, ratant deux-trois battements pour repartir de plus belle à la vitesse d'une personne souffrant de tachycardie. Son attirance pour ce jumeau-là avait débuté l'été dernier, durant les vacances qu'elle avait passées dans le repère de l'Ordre du Phénix, et était allée en grandissant depuis.

« Euh… oui, répondit-elle avec appréhension. »

Fred sourit sincèrement, ravi que leur plan, à lui et George, ait marché aussi bien. Lâchant ses épaules, il l'attira dans ses bras et, avec douceur, posa ses lèvres sur celles, pulpeuses, de la jeune Gryffondor qui, après un instant sans savoir quoi faire, répondit à son baiser. Cependant, lorsqu'ils prirent une pause pour s'octroyer un instant à respirer, elle repoussa Fred, se baissa, ramassa le livre et le remit précautionneusement dans sa besace. Fred sourit avec amusement et elle alla de nouveau se nicher dans ses bras, le cours de métamorphose étant complètement sorti de son esprit.

**Bon. Voilà. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très recherché, comme vous avez pu le constater. C'est même plutôt simple mais bon, un peu de simplicité, ça fait du bien, parfois…**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ( surtout si vous avez des remarques négatives, ça m'aiderait beaucoup à progresser ! )**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce modeste OS,**

**Bisous !**


End file.
